


Mixed Feelings

by BattleLoveBat



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Anger, Be Careful What You Wish For, Blood and Gore, Comfort Food, Comfort Sex, Crazy Mama - Freeform, Crying, Cute Big Snouts, Depression, Divorce, Dont leave me, Door Slam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Loss, Father-Son Relationship, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, Goodbyes, House Cleaning, I Don't Even Know, I Love You, I Made Myself Cry, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Idiots in Love, Incest, Its Just Us Now Son..., Lets Continue Our Decent Into Madness, Light Dom/sub, Light Sadism, Light loss, Light-Hearted, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Moomin Is A Big Baby, Moomin Is a Fragile Boi, Moomin Snouts, Moomin Tail Wrap, Moomin likes plushies, Muminpappan | Moominpappa/Mumintrollet | Moomintroll - Freeform, No Stopping Now, Not What It Looks Like, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Papa Is Really Trying, Prepare for my future!!, Rage, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Snout Bumps, Snout Nuzzles, So Wrong It's Right, Soft Moomin, Soft Pappa, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transitions Into The Real World, Violence, We Just Love Each Other, Wet Dream, Wet Fur Is The Worst, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Where I Belong, Why Did I Write This?, but we love him, comfort kissing, light sex, where is this going
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-08-10 14:51:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20137252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattleLoveBat/pseuds/BattleLoveBat
Summary: Moomin doesn't know where these feelings came from, maybe its because he's getting older...But has he always had these feelings?. he's not sure but he never thought they'd be for his Pappa





	1. Fuzzy Emotions

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea cause I was bored and decided to write it anyway go ahead and hate it, I feel no shame in writing this so enjoy.

Moomin opened his eyes with the sun shining on his face making everything bright around him, he groaned and sat up from his bed and looked around his room

"I don't remember heading to my bed last night...weird."

Moomin threw his blankets off and swerved his legs to the side of his bed and jumped off onto the floor then started to head out his door and down the stairs and into the kitchen where a wonderful aroma emitted 

"Good Morning Mamma." 

"Good Morning Moomin would you mind making some coffee for Pappa, I'm quite busy with cooking." 

"Of course Mama." Moomin went and quickly made coffee for Pappa then went outside to the porch where Pappa was sitting and placed it down in front of him on the table then sat down at the table

"Ah, Good Morning Moomin thank you for the coffee." Pappa grabbed the coffee and toke a drink from it then placed it down and looked at Moomin and smiled reaching over with his hand to rustle the top of Moomin's head fur

Moomin shivered as his father did this to him and then looked at him with a quiet stare as his father went back to drinking his coffee

What was this feeling...where did it come from...he felt happy when his father touched him and praised him for the coffee, praised him for doing well..it was a feeling he had never felt before but why was he feeling this, he didn't understand why but he soon saw his father giving him a weird look for his staring so he looked away from his father towards the path near the bridge.

"Something wrong Moomin?" 

"What!....oh uh no there's nothing wrong Pappa" 

Pappa looked at him with a confused looked before getting up and heading back inside to get more coffee leaving Moomin outside by himself.

"There's something odd about Moomin I wonderwhat's going on in that mind of his." Pappa said to himself quietly as he walked toward the kitchen to refill his coffee cup.

Moomin sat outside with a worried face thinking to himself how he could be feeling these things towards his Pappa, why it felt so good to be praised by his father...And why he in his mind told himself he wanted to feel that feeling again so he'd do anything he could to get his father to praise him once again. At that he got up witha smile and a slight blush on his face and walked inside so he could eat breakfast in the house. 

As Moomin entered the house he walked inside the kitchen to see mamma and pappa whispering to each other before stopping quickly and look towards Moomin 

"Oh hello there Moomin did you come in for breakfast" 

"Yes Pappa I did and I also came in to help mamma set the table for breakfast." He said that as he went to grab plates and silverware and set them all on the table and fixed the silverware with the plates 

"Oh well that's very nice of you to be helping out your mother I'm proud of you son" 

Moomin then stopped setting up the silverware and smiled his tail wagging like crazy which was very noticeable by his father who could also see the light blush that appeared on Moomins face, "why was he blushing"? His father thought to himself but was soon snapped out of thought as Moomin sat next to him while looking at him with a smile, so his father smiled back before looking at his plate once mamma served up breakfast. 

"I must find out what's wrong with him, maybe if i take him hiking just the two of us." his father thought to himself later that day while by himself in his studies


	2. My Sweet Moomin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Papa wants to spend alone time with Moomin to maybe figure out what's wrong with him so he takes him hiking, what will happen on this trip filled with fluff and love who knows~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this took me so long, I just didn't know where I wanted to go with this I'm sorry for making you all wait but here it is finally. I lost so much sleep because of this but who cares! It's done! Please enjoy this sweet chapter

"Oh Papa, I'd love to join you" Moomin said with a tail wag and happiness in his tone 

"Great!, now go and pack your things cause we are leaving in 2 hours"

Moomin quickly ran upstairs into his room to grab his things and place them inside his backpack, not sure what to grab as he was too busy thinking about his Papa and how they'll be alone together "Oh I could not have asked for a better day, this is going to be fun" he said to himself as he continued gathering his things. 

Moomin finished gathering his things and headed downstairs about Ten mintues later, he saw Papa gathering his things so he went to help him

"Why thank you Moomin, you've been very helpful" papa ruffled his head fluff again which of course made Moomin happy and blushy like before only this time Moomin, but this time without Moomins own knowledge it was more of an instinct with his new love mind set, he nuzzled his fathers hand while it was near him even grabbing it so he wouldn't pull away but once he realized what he was doing he quickly let go of his fathers hand and looked away feeling embarrassed.

"Um..Moomin are you okay?" His father said looking at him with smile that Moomin had not noticed was there as he was facing away from Papa 

"Y-Yeah....everything's fine Papa, I just remembered I forgot something in my room" Moomin covered his face and went upstairs to get away from this awkward situation he put himself in 

Papa smiled at looked at his paw as Moomin left not realizing that he as well was blushing from what he'd just seen and felt from Moomin

"I think I understand why Moomins been acting so weird now, I too can feel what he feels when we're with each other...And it feels wonderful~" he smiled down at his paw before looking up quickly once he heard Moomin coming down the stairs 

"I'm ready for our trip Papa!" He faced his father and smiled 

"Well then let's go" Papa swung his backpack over his back and helped Moomin put on his grabbing Moomin by the paw and leading him outside the door leaving Moomin to "Meep" out and blush as he felt his fathers paw on his own 

They both went down the path together and over the bridge as well before soon they reached the forest where they entered and walked still hand in hand as they continued going deeper and deeper into the Forrest 

Throughout they entire walk both of them said obsolutely nothing to each other and this was killing Moomin, he very much wanted to talk about something or say anything really. He went to speak up before he realized his father had let go of his hand and started walking ahead of him, so he quickly rushed to catch up now walking side by side with his father 

"Hey Papa, do you know where we are going?"

"Not at all Moomin, but I'm sure where ever we end up will be great" 

Moomin looked down and thought about where they were and trying to figure out where they were going, was his father hiding the truth or telling the truth?, he couldn't really tell but nonetheless he was happy to be with his father wherever they were 

They both continued walking for a while side by side but not saying anything to each other the only sound that could be heard was the song that Papa was humming to himself, besides that everything was quiet and still. 

After a short while they came upon lake, one they have never seen before so they both stopped to look at this lake. It was sparkly and crystal clear, you could easily see the bottom of the lake and they way the sun bounced off of it, they could go blind if the glare hit them directly in the eyes. Moomin stared at the water in awe as he has never seen anything this amazing 

"Well look at that Moomin, Beautiful isn't it?" 

"Yes it's very beautiful Papa" Moomin said as he walked up to the waters shore soon papa was next to him

"How bout a swim?" Papa said as he took off his backpack and slowly walked into the water 

Moomin watched him before soon taking off his own backpack and quickly walking into the water jumping in once he was far enough, he stayed underwater for a bit before he emerged to the surface splashing his father with water as he laughed 

Papa laughed as well but couldn't help think how cute Moomins laugh was which only made him smile and even blush a little as he went to splash Moomin back, both of them having a battle with water splashing here and there and getting all soaked with water both of them laughing and splashing around was the greatest time they could ever have with each other 

After a while of the fun they had both of them were tired and were laying on the shore drying up their soaked fur talking with one another about the landscape and such nothing too important, Papa soon got up to go collect wood for a fire which he quickly made as Moomin set up the tents for them 

"Alright now let's try up so we don't get sick" papa said grabbing a cloth and going over to Moomin to dry him off and mess up all his fur as papa dried him up Moomin laughed again and Papa smiled before hugging Moomin tightly before giving him a kiss on his cheek which made Moomin "Meep" again and making him get all blushed up and shy placing his paws on his cheeks just in case Papa wanted to kiss him again 

"P-Papa...why'd you do that?" 

"Because I love you Moomin...My Sweet Moomin~" papa said with a chuckle grabbing Moomin by the hips and placing Moomin in his lap and as he did so Moomin decided to reach up and kiss Papa with his nose, a familiar kiss that he sees Papa give to Mama. With that small kiss from Moomin, Papa was fiercely blushing and becoming a bright red which made Moomin pull back with a worried look 

"Papa are you okay?" Moomin said in a worried tone

"Yes Moomin,..Yes I'm okay" Papa smiled and hugged Moomin placing his paws on Moomins hips giving them slight rubs which made Moomin blush up once again 

After feeling his hips being rubbed slightly Moomin couldn't stand being with his Papa anymore in a embarrassed way as he was all too shy to receive this much attention so he stood up and tried to run away from Papa but this only made Papa stand up too to hold onto his arm

"Moomin what's the matter?" 

"Papa, this is just all so overwhelming, I'm sorry" he went to run but he stepped on a stick which made him jump and fall backwards as Papa grabbed him to make sure he didn't hurt himself they both went tumbling down onto the floor with a soft thud. As Moomin opened his eyes to see where he was he could see that he was facing his Papa as he heard his Papa groan from a slight pain he looked around and noticed he had ended up between his Papa's legs his stomach pressing against his Papa's stomach as he looked down at his Papa he noticed that Papa was blushing again and he looked quite flushed as he had realised there was something warm pressing against his stomach where Moomin was and Moomin himself had not noticed that he was so pent up after his Papa rubbing his hips that he had allowed himself to open up pressing his warm tip against his Papa....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy it? I hope you did cause this took quite some time. If there are any spell errors I'm sorry and the lack of punctuation too. Chapter 3 will be out as soon as i can write it all thank you so much for reading!


	3. Father And Son "Bonding"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter of Moomin and his Papa growing closer together quite literally 
> 
> (Papa has a knot deal with it uwu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for making y'all wait so long I've been quite uninspired for so long and I kind of just gave up, but recently i've been getting back into the swing of things so I hope you enjoy this chapter

Moomin soon had his eyes covered and was blushing heavily the moment he realized why his father was blushing and what exactly was happening down there by his fathers legs 

"Oh papa...I'm so sorry I didn't mean to...I was just...and you were...." 

Moomin was soon cut short by his father practically throwing Moomin onto his back almost like if his papa had let out his wild feral side and pounced on his son, his head right next to the little Moomins soft member twitching and throbbing slightly as his papa soon have it a nice wet lick 

Moomin whined softly and looked down at his father nervously having never seen his father like this, yet through this scary experience and practically being thrown Moomin loved all of it he'd never felt this way towards his papa but he was so glad that he did as his member grew hard and it was softly pulsating as his father continued to lick it all over

soon his papa was taking Moomins hard member into his mouth where he began to bob his head up and down easily taking in the entire length of his son, giving his son the most pleasurable feeling he has ever felt in his life since this was the first time he had ever done this but what surprised him the most was that it was with his father. He had some knowledge of this having asked Mamma about it only to be given a confusing answer so he did sone research and learned more, he thought he'd perhaps being doing this with snorkmaiden like in the books he read but feeling his papas warm mouth and the wet sounds of his papa gently sucking off his son made Moomin whine and moan out loud 

"A-Aaahh...P-Papa..." was all Moomin could muster out during this entire moment of watching his father while holding back an urge he had no idea he even had, it sort of felt like he was about to pass out or something his lower abdomen getting a feeling of lustful sensation as this continued he kind of moaned/squealed out loud feeling his papa drink and lick up this white stuff that had came out from him, it made no sense at all how this stuff came out of him but the feeling was amazing and Moomin wanted more of it 

It's as if his father read his mind cause soon his father was up and on his feet looking down upon Moomin with an smirk soon grabbing his son by his legs and forcing them open prodding at his sons tailhole with the tip of his own member which by feel Moomin could tell was quite the size wondering how it looked in all his thick wet glory,   
Moomin whined and wanted more from his papa and that's exactly what hos father gave him was more as his father pressed hard and roughly into his son spreading his son open wide and forcing his thick length inside making Moomin cry out I'm both pain and pleasure, all of it being too much for Moomin already but he didn't care he just wanted more and was willing to do anything 

As his father continued to push into Moomin he suddenly stopped with a wet slap as his father's knot had his the outside of Moomin not being able to spread and handle all that knot yet it seemed, though his father then pulled out and slammed into his son roughly with a loud slap of his knot hitting Moomin again making him cry out and grip the air moaning and whining out in pleasure tears starting to fills his eyes as it hurt badly but it hurt in a good way that only made Moomin want even more 

"Papa....F-Faster....Give...it to meee...I need you Papa..I've always need you Papa...I love you Papa...Please give me all of you" 

"Oh Moomin you are so wonderful, I couldn't ask for a better son than you I love you so much Moomin but be sure to prepare yourself, I will try to make it as pleasurable as i can for you my sweet Moomin" 

With that said his father started to pull and slam back into his sons ass roughly, his knot slapping against his ass more rougher than he had done before making Moomin tear up and cry out with pain and pleasure loudly his sons body heavily rocking back and forth on the ground as his hips were being bucked roughly and his ass being pounded upon by his fathers thick member. Soon after his father spread his sons legs slightly a bit more than they were before and he pushed and forced spreading his son open wider as soon his nice thick knot was inside his son after that he thrusted a bit more before releasing his load which had been pent up inside him for quite some time as he quickly filled his sons insides most of it splurging out of his sons tailhole with a wet sloshing noise though those wet noises could hardly be heard over Moomins loud whines and heavy pants as he felt his insides get destroyed then quickly and heavily filled with his dads sweet cum, the sensation Moomin had received at this very moment was so good and pleasurable that Moomins eyes had simply rolled back in his head and soon he was out cold leaving his father to stand there and hold his son up and pant heavily leaving his knot inside of his soon as he layed down nestling Moomin up together against him and slowly dozing off to sleep to wait for Moomins tight ass to release his knot and for him to wake up in general 

Later than day both Moomin and Papa had woken up almost at the same time though Papa had woke up a little earlier to gently pull his knot out of his soft with a gentle "pop" noise, which made Moomin wake up soon after whining out as he felt quite uncomfortable and in some pain and soreness that he had felt though he had his father right there with him to cuddle up against him and make all of Moomins pain and uncomfort quickly go away soon they were in a deep loving kiss almost making out with each other while holding each other tightly as they had just had nice loving sex and wanted to embrace each other more than they ever had creating a nice strong bond and relationship between the two that would only have them grow closer together than before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I might end it here or I might continue and make a whole story with them explaining it to Mama and everything I'm not sure where I want to go from here but I'll figure it out, thanks for waiting and coming back to read ♡♡♡

**Author's Note:**

> Looking forward to continuing this story I'm not sure where I'm gonna go from here but I'll figure it put and the next chapter might be the start of the explicit tags and rating so I hope you enjoyed this...um whatever it is and the next chapter will be out soon


End file.
